


I need A Hero

by kaitlia777



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kareoke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 22:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16228277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlia777/pseuds/kaitlia777
Summary: Team Kareoke Night Take 2!





	I need A Hero

“Keeping with the country rock influence, I see,” James teased as Mon-El rejoined their table, having tried to do justice to a Lynyrd Skynyrd song. It hadn’t been nearly as successful as Imra’s cover of Hit Me Baby One More Time.

Apparently, Britney Spears was still popular in the future. Good for her.

Mon-El grinned goodnaturedly. “Despite the fact that all of you can carry a tune, not everyone is a singer.”

Of their group, J’onn’s cover of It’s Not Unusual had been a hit with the crowd. Lena and Sam has both proven talented, belting out Adele and Allison Weiss tunes respectively. Alex offered a sweet (if a little drunk) version of She Keeps me Warm. James himself sang a song called Stars very well and Kara had gotten rounds of applause for her performance of New Rules.

Winn was currently bouncing up to the stage, rolling his shoulders and clearing his throat. As he grinned, he pointed at their table, the bright 80’s synth pop emerging from the sound system. The last time they’d had a karaoke night, Winn had sung with his mom, but now he was up there alone. 

As she realized what song was playing, Alex giggled. “He didn’t!”

_“Where have all the good men gone?  
And where all all the Gods?  
Where’s the streetwise Hercules  
To fight the rising odds…”_

Winn’s voice was clear and strong, pitched to suit the music. He seemed to be really enjoying himself up there and, as he approached the chorus, he slid across the stage on his knees, pointing at Kara and grinning.

_“I need a hero!  
I’m holding out for a hero till the end of the night  
She’s gotta be strong and she’s gotta be fast  
And she’s gotta be larger than life!”_

Kara’s cheeks were pink and she seemed delighted by the serenade, especially when he changed the mention of Superman to Supergirl.

When the Chorus came around again, they were surprised when Winn swung around to point at James himself this time, but the others soon cheered.

Alex got the next serenade before Winn returned to dancing around the stage, getting the half drunk audience to happily sing along. As the music stopped, he got the biggest cheers of the nights.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're so inclined, feel free to come say hi over at my tumblr [HERE](http://blaineandsamevanderson.tumblr.com/) . Always nice to make fandom and shipping friends!


End file.
